Una promesa presente
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: "-Le p-prometo que lo cuidaré... - susurro a esa persona no presente (o tal vez sólo no visible), una promesa que planeaba cumplir." [[¡Happy Birthday Kagamin!]]


_¡Feliz cumpleaños Kaga-chan! u.u -esta deprimida, lo publico un día y así no le gusta, pero en fin...-_

 _Como bien se imaginan, este escrito es en honor al tigre sexy de Seirin._

 _Se puede complementar con " **Pasatiempo oculto** " aunque no hay diferencia si deciden no leerlo (aunque espero que si lo hagan)._

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, si no que le pertenecen completamente a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 **"Una promesa presente."**

Salió del elevador rumbo al departamento de su novio, llevaba dos bolsas del Maji Burguer, estaba de buen humor, el fin de semana se auguraba placentero y por esa razón había ido por su cuenta a comprar la comida que él y su pelirrojo novio devorarían. Kagami se encargaría después de los siguientes alimentos.

De repente la puerta del lugar a donde se dirigía se abrió, dejando ver a su amado.

-Oi, ¿tantas ganas tenías de verme y no resististe siquiera que llegar-? - detuvo su burla al notar que algo no estaba bien. -¿Bakagami? - tal vez era su imaginación pero le pareció que Kagami tenía los ojos hinchados, ¿acaso estuvo llorando?

El nombrado sólo paso a su lado, veloz y sin explicación entro al elevador. El moreno volvió a llamarlo pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ni siquiera el contacto de esa bella mirada que le pertenecía a su novio, frunció el ceño mientras las puertas metálicas se cerraban para luego descender.

Caminó presuroso al hogar de Kagami, dejó las hamburguesas en la cocina. Se disponía a ir tras su pareja, tal vez le atinaba y lo encontraba. No lo había visto llevar su balón, ¿a cuántos lugares podría ir, que no fueran la cancha que frecuentaban para jugar?

Se dispuso a salir del lugar cuando algo capto su atención, sobre la mesa había un portaretrato boca abajo. Se acercó y lo tomó, no estaba cerrado, al momento entendió parte de la reacción del pelirrojo.

Era un objeto con decorado infantil y ahora, descolorido. Lo importante en él era la fotografía, una fotografía que se encontraba rota. Al parecer el tiempo había hecho estragos en ella, ya que parte de la imagen se había quedado pegada en el cristal. Sintió una opresión en su pecho, lo más seguro era que Kagami había encontrado ese recuerdo suyo y quiso ponerlo en algún portaretrato más lindo o tal vez sacar un duplicado o algo por el estilo, y la imagen termino dañándose para siempre.

Sólo el imaginar a su novio llorando lo lleno de una frustración irritante, ¿que podría hacer él para que esa pena menguara?

Una hora después Kagami había regresado a su casa. Se había disculpado, al menos de cierta forma lo había intentado ya que Aomine lo había detenido en el acto.

-¿Q-quieres hablar de lo que paso? - le hablo el moreno mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Kagami sonrió ante el gesto de su novio. Observó en un mueble el portarretrato colocado lo mejor posible para que no se notara que la fotografía estaba rota, sintió de nueva cuenta el hormigueo del llanto.

-No. Otro día será. - finalizó mientras se acercaba donde su chico en busca de un abrazo, Aomine se lo dio gustoso. No era el mejor hablando sobre esos temas profundos pero por Kagami sin duda lo intentaría. -Gracias. - le susurro el pelirrojo mientras aún lo abrazaba.

* * *

-¡Elige ya! - presionó por quinta vez a su acompañante.

-¡Dai-chan no es tan fácil! Este tono podría ser el indicado... - le señaló con un lápiz de color rojo. -Pero este también podría serlo. - le apuntó con otro lápiz prácticamente del mismo tono.

-Tch, entonces me llevo los dos. - respondió el moreno a su amiga pelirrosa que se había auto invitado a su salida pero tenía que imaginar que ocurriría cuando le comento su plan y le pidió ayuda, esta le sonrió enternecida, señal de que ya no se la quitaría de encima tan fácil.

Después de comprar los materiales indicados, partieron de regreso a su hogar. Momoi notaba ese brillo de decisión en la mirada de su mejor amigo, ese día se había presentado en su casa para mostrarle una fotografía antigua y sin mucho color, era obvio de a quien le pertenecía dicha imagen, así que no pregunto. Aomine le contó lo que haría, dibujar y darle color a la escena pero no estaba seguro en los tonos, específicamente en los de la mujer que aparecía en ella. Por eso muy a su pesar necesitaba de su ayuda.

-Kagamin se pondrá muy feliz. - el moreno no respondió, aunque coincidía con la pelirrosa, esperaba que su novio ya no estuviera triste y volviera a ser el tonto Bakagami de siempre.

-Entonces Dai-chan, recuerda no salirte de las líneas, si comienzas a colorear horizontalmente termina de esa forma porque luego si no lo haces así, arruinaras el dibujo. - Aomine perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, y cayó en cuenta de la palabras de Momoi, bufo molesto ante estas. Que se creía, no era un niño para que lo aconsejara como tal.

-Eres una molesta Satsuki, se lo que hago. - respondió sin verle para luego entrar a su hogar.

Terminaba de darle color al dibujo, no se consideraba un artista. Lo suyo siempre sería el baloncesto pero, sin duda, le había quedado bien.

No perfecto, porque Kagami lo era y sus trazos nunca se compararían al pelirrojo real. Además, ella también contaba...

Sin duda, debió ser una mujer maravillosa, el toque amoroso que mostraba la imagen la delataba; tenía la misma sonrisa que ahora llevaba Kagami, esa que parecía iluminar a quien la recibiera y por esa razón era muy celoso, lo admitía.

- _Le p-prometo que lo cuidaré_... - susurro a esa persona no presente (o tal vez sólo no visible), una promesa que planeaba cumplir.

* * *

El día había llegado, Kagami no lo reconocería ante nadie pero internamente se sentía como cuando pequeño y quería abrir el primero, el segundo, el regalo de cumpleaños que fuera pero que le dejaran abrir. Se encontraba con su moreno novio arreglando la estancia del departamento ya que sus amigos habían quedado en reunirse para festejar con ellos su cumpleaños. Después de tanto tiempo, tendría compañía para hacerlo.

Todo había estado normal, hasta que vio mover "discretamente" una bolsa de regalo azul escondida detrás del mueble más grande de la sala, a su habitación...

-¿Que eso? ¿Es para mí? - pregunto, dejando a Aomine detenido a medio intento de su objetivo.

-¿Como que son preguntas tontas Bakagami? - se disponía a seguir su camino cuando ni tardo ni perezoso el pelirrojo contraatacó.

-Dámelo entonces. Quiero que tu regalo sea el primero. - sonrió con esa sonrisa. Kagami había ganado. Extendió el brazo y el regalo casi fue arrebatado de este.

El moreno observó como el festejado batallo para abrir la bolsa. Bien le había dicho a su madre que había exagerado con tanta cinta y grapas para que esta se mantuviera cerrada. Mal momento en que pensó que si ella lo hacía se vería mejor por la delicadeza que según él, ella tendría. Al final, Kagami sonreía enternecido sin comentar nada, creyendo que su novio había hecho esa fea decoración.

Después de unos minutos, Kagami abrió la bolsa y extrajo un lienzo plastificado. No supo que decir, sólo dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y una sonrisa nostálgica se instalara en sus labios.

-E-espero sean los colores correctos. - hablo el peliazul, sentándose a lado de su pareja. -Realmente era linda, ya veo de donde lo sacaste...

-Gracias. - hablo por fin el pelirrojo. -T-te quedo perfecto, tal como lo recuerdo. - recargo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y continuo hablando.

-Fue el último cumpleaños que tuve con ella. - le sonrió a la imagen que sostenía. Estas semanas se la había pasado creyendo que había perdido ese recuerdo, pero ahora con el presente del moreno, podía hablar tranquilamente de su madre.

-Ese día los dos hicimos el pastel. Bueno, ella hizo la mayor parte pero aprendí todo el procedimiento. - sentenció orgulloso.

-¿Me harás uno en mi cumpleaños? - cuestionó Aomine al escuchar ese dato.

-Tal vez. Si no eres muy Ahomine de aquí al 31, te preparo uno chiquito.

-¡Oi! ¡Mal agradecido! - tomó devuelta el regalo y miro burlón al cumpleañero. -Tendré que llevármelo de nuevo, ya que ni siquiera un beso de agradecimiento me diste.

-Tonto. - le quito de nuevo su presente, obvio no dejaría que se lo llevara. Lo colocó de nuevo en la bolsa decorativa, casi destruida pero que también conservaría.

-Te quiero Daiki. - le sonrió con esa luminosidad que sólo Kagami tenía y que Aomine satisfecho, había regresado a su rostro. El moreno lo tomó del rostro para luego besarlo con ternura, no tenía que responder, él ya había hecho la promesa de cuidarlo y sin duda, lo haría.

* * *

 _¡De nuevo, gracias a quien lea y también a los que dejen review!_

 _Espero, enserio que este escrito les saque una sonrisa :)_


End file.
